Titan's Never Die
by Z BIRD
Summary: An extension of Captain Levi's back story. Before he was a complete bad ass, before he became part of the Scout Regiment. In the inner walls he was friends with a girl named Nora who had a sad story similar to his. They went to school together and were extremely close friends. Rated M, blood, violence, vulgar language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Lora, how much father I'm tired of walking?" .

"Shush Nora; I need to listen for titans." Lora explained.

"You always stop and listen for titans. We never run into any, I don't know why you are so worried." Mentioned Nora completely annoyed.

"Nora, shut up!" Lora yelled her blue eyes filled with rage.

The younger girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes looked down instantly.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! The sound of titan footsteps began and was getting louder and louder.

"SHIT! Run Nora, run." Lora screamed at the top of her lungs. She was prepared for a fight.

Nora dropped the fire wood that she had been caring and ran home as fast as she could. When she got there the house was in ruins. It had been destroyed buy a titan; it was now standing over the bodies of her mother and father.

"Mommy… Daddy?" Nora cried and fell to her knees. The titan immediately turned around and began reaching down to grab the girl.

Out of know where a member of the Scout Regiment came and cut off the hand of the titan. He immediately used the wire of his equipment to flip around and hit the nape of its neck. Blood splattered all over Nora and she screamed at the burning heat of its blood.

"Nora! Nora! Nora!" screamed Lora running down a near buy hill.

A titan came behind her and grabbed her slowly bring Lora up to its grinning mouth wide open and ready to chomp. Lora's hand reached out if its mouth and reached it toward her sister. The mouth of the titan closed down and the left arm of Nora's sister hit the ground.

"LORAAAAAA NOOOOOO!" Nora screamed, heavy tears flowing down her face.

She then ran to her sister's arm.

"NO, get back here." Yelled a man of the scout regiment who reached for her arm the man missed.

She grabbed the engagement ring from her sister's hand and began to run away from the titan, back towards the Scout regiment. One of the men ran, hooked the wires on its shoulders, looped over its head, and cut out a chunk of meat from the back of its neck.

Once she got back to the house she dug through the rubble for her mother and father. She found their dead bodies and broke down crying immediately. As a memento of her parents she grabbed her mother and fathers wedding rings. Immediately she was pulled away from her home and was brought to the rich section within wall Sina.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fay, come welcome our new member of the girls home" said a short fat woman with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Of course madam Lori, anything that you say." Said Fay bowing to the obviously bitchy woman.

"Come child let me show you around and explain the rules of the house." Fay said to Nora.

Before Nora could say anything her vision went black. Fay had shot her with a sleep dart in the back of the neck.

Nora woke up butt ass naked with her hands chained above her head and her feet chained to the ground below. She had duct tape over her mouth was wet and trembling with cold and fear. There were men in front of her staring intently at her small fragile body.

"Calm yourself girl you are in the presence of noblemen from the military police. Our humble home needs to make money somehow. Now gentlemen, as you can tell she is young and will not be fully developed with breasts, and pubic hair for a few years yet. For those with extreme sexual desire her weak body will allow for easy axis to the pleasure you are searching for. We will begin the bids for tonights sexual pleasure with this young child."

In the end of the bid she was sold to a tall skinny man for 20,000 gold coins. Just for the night and just so that the girls home could have lots of money. Nora was used for night and was not returned to the home entell early the next morning.

"These are the rules, this is how it worked here. I am sorry for the loss of your virginity and the loss of your family. I wish that you wouldn't have been stuck here. I was born here and have no choice in the matter." Fay said with sadness in her eyes.

"This place is a sick twisted hell whole and that fucken bitch that ownd the home is a damn wack job." Yelled Nora.

"You have quite a mouth on you for only being six years old." Nora said nothing to that comment and went to her daily dance and singing training.

Ten years latter Nora is a master at the dance and knew how to pleasure the men who came to buy. The girls home began to make a lot of money on her because she was the one that men would pay millions to use

Going to school as everyone had to do normally Nora became good friends with Levi. They had a similar backstory and Levi knew about the horrid home life Nora lived. That night it was her turn for the wet dance. The music was turned up loud and the water flowed fast and smooth warm down her back.

She dances along to the beat of the music jiggling her but and boobs to the sex hungry men below the stage. She desperately wanted to get away, but because she lived in the rich section and in the girls home. Endless she had good enough knowledge to be invited to the training camp she would be stuck.


End file.
